Mix Up
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: this is a Vampire Academy/ Twilight cross-over! Its alot better than it sounds!
1. Suprise!

**So this is a cross-over between Twilight and Vampire Academy. I hope you like it. **

(Rose)

"I can't believe it Dimitri, you got us a hotel room all to ourselves." I shrieked. This was so unlike him, he didn't do stuff like this. I was jumping up and down in excitement. Two days until we leave. I couldn't wait! I still have to tell Lissa though, she won't be happy about this.

**(Later that night)**

"So, Lissa, Dimitri got us a hotel room, for the weekend." I said, and she started smiling, and talking animatedly about all the stuff we could do. She noticed my expression, and she settled back down.

"He got you two one didn't he?" she asked, I could hear the venom in her voice. She didn't like the fact that he was in my life. She hated that he was just as important as her, probably more.

"Yeah, so I will be gone for a while." I said, and her expression just got more angry.

"Don't I get some say if you go or not?" she asked. She was really pissing me off. She doesn't control my life. No matter how hard she tries to I will do what I want. I wish the old Lissa was back, the one who wanted me to be happy, and have a boyfriend, but she totally disappear when she found out that boyfriend was her other guardian. She wanted me to go out with someone she chose. She would never admit it but I knew that was what it was.

"No, why would you get a say in it?" I was know matching the venom in her voice. I knew this wouldn't go well, we would stop talking for awhile after this I could tell that was what would happen. "You don't own me."

"Really, last time I checked you where my guardian,"

"Yea, I am one of your soon-to-be guardians, but you don't control every part of my life, no matter how hard you try to,"

We where glaring at each other, neither of us where going to break. I knew I would win eventually even if it meant that we wouldn't be the best of friends like we used to. Hell, who was I kidding, ever since she started going out with Christian, and going to all the royals meetings. She has been acting like a royal. I mean I know she is one but she was always so much fun to be with, and know she's all stuck up.

"I still think I should have some say in if you go, just because you want to doesn't mean that I will be safe," she said, she was trying to fake an innocent look, but it wasn't working. I knew her to well, and I could read her mind.

"You are at the academy, there are guardians stationed everywhere. You'll be fine." I could tell she was about to break and quit fighting with me. "Please, Lissa don't make me fight with you. I am going no matter what you say or do. Kirova has already gave the okay, so you can't go talk to her and try to persuade her to do what you want. This is the last thing I want to do before graduation. After graduation I am your guardian along with Dimitri. So I am leaving to go back to my room and pack. So you can sit here and be all pissed at me, or you can come help me pack, like the best friend I used to have."

"Fine," she said, but she was already getting excited about the packing. It gives her reason to go through all my stuff. I missed this side of her.

We where walking to my room. We where laughing about everything, we where acting like we used to. When guess who shows up to whisk Lissa away from me. None other than Christian.

"Do you mind if I borrow her," he asked; he was faking innocence.

"She's mine today, you can have her later," I said.

"Rose, I haven't seen him all day, I will come help you pack later. I promise" she said and turned and left with Christian. That really hurt. She just left me, I guess we have grown apart to much for it to be repaired. I walked back to my room by myself. Feeling hurt. I soon got into my room and started tearing everything out of my closet and onto my bed. I was sad, hurt, and just plain out miserable now. Its funny how I once could talk to Lissa and everything got better, and now when I talk to her everything gets worse.

**(Alice)**

"Hey, Emmett how do you feel about a vacation," I asked, I knew to get what I wanted I would have to get everyone on my team.

"That sounds awesome, but where to," he asked, he was already bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I'm not sure I would really like to go to a hotel somewhere" I said, I was barely listening to Emmett any more, he was talking about how fun it would be.

"Why are we going to a hotel," that was Jasper, he asked from upstairs. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yeah, she did, and she is trying to hide it from me, so that means that it can't be good," yelled Edward.

"Well, its settled we are all going, Bella , Edward, Nessie, I will pack for you guys, because you are all so slow." I said. "That also means shopping spree, come one girls, there is no getting out of this one.

"No" Bella and Nessie screamed. Everyone in the house was laughing at them. But me, I would go up there and drag them down by the hair on their heads if they didn't get down here in a minute.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So how do you like it?? I have to get atleast 5 reviews before I put the next chapter up!! **


	2. Bestfriend Drama!

**Okay, I never thought I would get 11 reviews so quickly!! Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Twilight!**

**(Edward)**

What has Alice got in store for us now? I mean, is it to much to ask to just relax with your family without that stupid annoying little pixie bugging you half to death? How could someone so annoying be so little? It shocks even me.

"Hey, Emmett how do you feel about a vacation," Alice asked, she was already trying to get everyone on her team to go.

"That sounds awesome, but where to," He asked. He may be big, but he was still a kid at heart. He was worse than Alice at times.

"I'm not sure I would really like to go to a hotel somewhere" she said. She wasn't paying attention to Emmett anymore. She was trying to figure out all the details, while hiding her intentions from me. I caught glimpses of what she saw. I saw a girl who looked to be about 18, and a man who is about 4 years older than her. That's it, because she shielded her mind.

"Why are we going to a hotel." That was Jasper. He was in the room next door to us. He seemed nervous about going to a hotel. He was rembering what happened last time we went to one. That's a long story, but I could hear the thoughts in his head. "Did you have a vision?"

_What if another person falls, into the pool? I almost couldn't resist the blood last time. I was about to blow our secret. I would have hated to ruin the life that Carlisle made for us. Why can't I have the resistance Bella has. She has only been a vampire for 6 months and she can already control her blood-lust._

I tuned out after that, I didn't want to hear the rest of his thinking. He was so depressing sometimes.

"Yeah, she did, and she is trying to hide it from me, so that means that it can't be good," I said. there was no use in yelling like everyone else. I knew they could hear me. Bella was laying next to me; Nessie was in between us. Bella was lost in her thoughts, and Nessie was asleep. I was peaceful, now if only I knew what was about to happen. Stupid-pixie-vampire always has to make things so difficult.

"Well, it's settled. We're all going, Bella , Edward, Nessie, I will pack for you guys, because you are all so slow." That seemed to snap Bella out of her trance. She just look terrified, at the thought of Alice going through her clothes. Nessie was stirring, half-asleep and half-awake. Well, Alice's next phrase got them both up and alert. "That also means shopping spree, come one girls, there is no getting out of this one" Bella started looking for escape routes, but she knew she would never make it even with vampire speed, and when Alice caught her it would only make things worse.

"No" Bella and Nessie screamed. everyone in the house started laughing at them. Rosalie just looked in the door, and shook her head. Bella got up and dragged herself to the closet, there was no resisting what Alice wanted. Alice was ready to come drag them down by the hair on their heads. Bella got dressed and got Nessie dressed. She kissed me, and they where gone.

**(Rose)**

I finally finished packing, it had took quiet awhile to get everything in order. I always hated packing, it was to much organizing. I fell back onto my bed; I missed Dimitri. I was so wound-up, there was no way that I would be going to sleep anytime soon. There was a knock on my door, I groaned I didn't really feel like seeing anyone.

I opened the door, and it was Dimitri. I jumped onto him and latched my legs around his waist. He walked into my room, with me attached. He shut the door, and we started a heavy make out session. I'm not sure how he managed to keep us standing, I whispered in his ear to take us to the bed. He agreed and the next thing I knew I was on my back against the bed. He was on top of me, and I was pinned to the bed. I was so lost in every sensation, his mouth on my neck, his hands roaming across my body. Someone knocked on the door again. Dimitri sighed, and rolled off of me. I took this as an advantage and I climbed on him. I started kissing every where there was bare skin.

He was biting his lip, trying to hide a moan. The knocking on the door got more prominent. this time I got off of him, and walked to the door. Guess, who was there, the only one who would ditch me to go with her boyfriend. Lissa. She stood there and looked at me.

"I told you I would come help you pack," she replied. She could tell I was pissed at her for ditching me. Well, now she will get a taste of her own medicine.

"I am finished packing, and right know I have company," I said there was venom lacing my words. She looked behind me, and her eyes narrowed when she saw Dimitri.

"So a guy is more important than your best-friend." she asked. Typical Lissa it was okay for her to do it, but I couldn't even dream of it.

"I think you answered your own question earlier, when you left me to go with Christian."

"That was different,"

"Oh, really, do you care to explain how?" When she didn't answer me I said, "told you," and shut the door in her face. I could feel through the bond that I had hurt her feelings. Of course I felt terrible for it, but she does this to me, and she needs a dose of what she dishes out.

"Are you okay," asked Dimitri. There was worry in his voice. I slowly walked over to the bed and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I completely gave myself over to all the emotions that I have bottled up for so long.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, how do you like it so far?? I would like to thing Jag's for this story idea. I would also like to thank my beta Lora, she has been a huge help. Well, i need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter!! So you better get too reviewing. the next chapter will be up later tonight or tommorrow, but I have to get atleast 10 reviews liek i said. So you better get to reviewing!!**


	3. A Little shopping and A missing Hand!

**Whoo, chapter three!! This one is kinda just a filler. I tryed to make it funny, but its late and im not sure how this will work out!! **

**Disclaimer:I wish I owned Vampire Academy and Twilight, but sadly I own niether!!**

**(Lissa) **

I can't believe Rose would do that to me. After all, she is supposed to be my best-friend. She really isn't acting like it. She says I deserve what I get, well, now that I think back on it I have been pretty mean. I just love being with Christian, and Rose and Christian can't stand each other, and it is really hard on me to put up with them bickering. If I hang out with one of them, they bitch and gripe about the other. It's no fair, but I guess I do spend more time with Christian. It's not fair though why should I give up my time with Christian to be with her, if she won't give up her time with Dimitri to be with me.

**(Bella) **

It won't be that bad... it won't be that bad. I kept repeating that over and over again in my mind**. **Who am I kidding? Shopping with Alice is always hell, no matter how you look at it. So far we had found about.. let's say thirty outfits, and we have only been here about twenty minutes. I swear this kid needs to be a personal shopper, but when I tell her that's the job she needs she says she would rather dress me. Don't I feel special?

"Alice, how much longer," I asked. I was pleading with her to leave.

"Gosh, Bells you gripe more know than you did when you where human," she said. She was laughing the whole time and throwing things at me to go try on. She was going to be the death of me. I had to think of an excuse to get out of there, and fast, before she makes me do something like go into a lingerie store. That is a very scary thought. We where headed towards Hot Topic, and I thought this may not be so bad.

When I got in there, I started looking around for stuff to try on. Alice, of course, was just throwing stuff around and looking for our sizes. It was embarrassing to be in a store with her, because she doesn't think about what she is picking up, and that has certainly got us in trouble many times. I couldn't find anything in here that I really liked, but Alice bought more stuff than she could carry, so I was stuck carrying some of it. I wondered if Nessie was okay, at the last minute Alice decided she could stay with Rose and Emmett.

The next store we went into was called Alloy. It looked a lot like all the other stores we had been in. All the bright colors popping out at you. I could tell this is where Alice gets most of her clothes. She prefers to make a scene, while I would rather blend in. Of course, the Cullens have never blended in. So, they're used to all of this attention. Alice was once again running around looking through everything. I'm not sure why no notice that she is going like a million times faster than the average human. She gets so carried away shopping she doesn't even notice she is using her vampire speed. I continued to look and I noticed this really pretty dress; I knew I had to have it. It was pink and had little designs all over it. I grabbed one in my size and went back to find Alice. She was in the swim-suit section.

I think that scared me as much as her being in a lingerie store. You just couldn't win with this girl. She was looking at them all with great detail, she was going to buy a lot of them, I could tell this much already. She saw a really cute yellow polka dot two-piece. I had to admit it looked good even to me. I grabbed it and she just turned and smiled at me.

"I thought you didn't like shopping," she said she was playing with me. She knew how much I hated it.

"Its not so bad, some times, like when your not forcing me into a dressing room every two seconds," I said I was laughing at her face.

"Its not every two seconds its more like every minute," she said, she had the nerve to put on the innocent puppy-dog face. Her face didn't last long, because she got this very distant look in her eyes.

"What is it Alice" I asked and she just looked at me.

"I lost it," she said. A second later she got the same look in her eye.

"What is it Alice," I asked, when she snapped out of it. This one lasted maybe two seconds longer than the last one.

"I lost it," she said. She looked confused. I just stared at her, this had to be a joke, she doesn't get visions and then they just disappear. I looked around, in the next aisle guess who was standing there, Leah! Yeah, no wonder she couldn't see the rest of the vision. How did we not smell her? Alice didn't look happy.

"Let's go home," said Alice and I almost fainted. We had only been here for about two hours know and she wanted to go home. Ohmigawd, this is the end of the world. I am going to walk outside and pigs are going to be flying.

"You want to go home, and we haven't even been here 5 hours. Are you sick or something?" I asked better be concerned know incase something does happen to her. I just couldn't believe it.

We drove home and I walked in the door, and saw my beautiful Nessie sitting on the floor with green hair. Nope, there is nothing wrong with this picture. I just look at her and look at Emmett who is trying not to start laughing.

"Oh, Emmett" I said, in the sweetest voice I could muster up. Alice was behind me laughing she had obviously seen what I was about to do.

"Yes, Bella, what would you like," He asked he was playing the innocent card.

"I just want to know where the knife is," he just smiled at me.

"Its in the kitchen where all the other silverware is," he said he looked wary, he was obviously trying to figure out what I was about to do. I ran into the kitchen and ran back out. Emmett didn't even notice that on the way back he lost a hand. Edward walked in the door took one look at Nessie's hair and the fact that Emmett was missing a hand, and the fact that I had the hand. He just walked out. Emmett looked down at his hand and then turned to glare at me. I bolted out of the door and Emmett was after me. I could hear Nessie, and Alice laughing in the house.

"This was totally worth coming home for," Alice laughed.

"She does know that it will wash out, right," Nessie asked, in between fits of laughter.

**(Two hours Later)**

"Do you think she will ever give him his hand back," asked Jasper.

"Yeah, in about 13 more hours," said Alice.

We where all sitting on the living room furniture listening to all the screaming coming from Bella and Emmett.

**( Six Hours Later) **

Bella was sitting on the couch, while Emmett was outside looking for his hand. Bella was just laughing away, he would eventually find it. When he gave up completely. It was in the simplest of all places on his and Rosalie's bed. He's searched the house and all the grounds outside and still hasn't found it. This has turned out to be one of the most fun nights ever.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ok, I have to get 10 reviews before the next chapter gets posted!!! So you all know the drill!!! I know alot of you are wanting longer chapters. I can do that, but it will take me a little longer to update and all. Well, I am not sure how long it will take me to update. I am reading a book, adn it has become addicting to me. I have already got all the books in teh series. I know alot of people have probaly already read the Southern Vampire Series. Can anyone tell me does it get any better? I am on Dead as A Doornail right know. I also just got finished with the first blue bloods book. Can anyone tell me what the second and third are about. Send it to me in a E-mail. I love to hear from people. Well, enough ranting. I am outty!!

Love, Courtney( Midnight_Moonlight_Hottie) Oh by the way I am going to change my screenname.....so yea, I am not sure why I am telling you this, but I just wanted to let you know. Does anyone have any ideas??


	4. A forgotten child and the trip!

**OK, this is chapter 4!! Lol, I just felt like stating the obvious!!! Mango_Tango(I'm not sure is that's right, but she knows who she is!!) Could you stop yelling?? Lol, just felt like saying that!! Also, you need to get back to E-mailing mii. I am so very bored!! Lol, Well, anyone who wants to E-mail me and talk feel free to I love talking to people!! Lol, I am crazy I know. Read the bottom it has some very important questions that I wantpeople to answer the life of this story depends on it!! Not, really, but it does determine the path this story will take!! SO please read it and review it!! thanks everyone. OK, enough with all my talking, and on with the story. Hold on, one last thing, thank you Lora for checking this....People would be so confused if they didn't have you!! Lol, feel the love there?? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Academy!! I wish I did tho!! Do I absolutely have to put this up on every chapter?? I mean I think you figured out its not mine, by the fact that I have had it on the past three chapters!!**

**(rose) **

OK, screw giddy. I was full blown out excited. I was literally jumping up and down! It was almost time for us to leave. Dimitri wouldn't tell me where we where going. All I know is that it's a hotel somewhere. Oh well, just the idea of being in a hotel room with Dimitri. Alone. Now there was a thought! A deeply seductive one. One that makes me want to drag him back to that cabin. Hey, there's an Idea, but if we want to go to a hotel I don't want to make us miss the flight!

I could feel Lissa's anger through the bond and it was killing me! I don't like her being mad at me. It makes me feel like everything is going to change. We may never be as close of friends as we used to be. Just one thought of Lissa and I'm back in a depressed mood. I wish she could see what she does to me! How much she hurts me when she acts like I am totally replaceable!

"Are you ready to go Rose?" asked Dimitri. He had just pulled up in a black S.U.V. I just smiled at him, and dragged my bags over to the van. I had a lot of bags, even though we where only going to be gone for two days I'd packed enough for a week. Dimitri told me to be prepared for anything. So I took that literally; I was prepared for almost anything he tossed at me. I was heading back to get the rest of my bags, while Dimitri was loading the ones I just brought into the car. Lissa and Christian had took hold of the bags, and were dragging them to the car. This was Lissa's way of a peace offering. We finally got everything loaded into the car. Lissa walked over to the car door and hugged me. I was surprised.

"Do everything I would be to shy to do," I started laughing at that. Everything she wouldn't do, hmmthat shouldn't be to hard, especially with the lingerie I had in the car.

"Honey, I will do some much more." That caused her to laugh and pretty soon we where both giggling.

"So what do you think they are talking about?" asked Christian.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Dimitri replied which just made me and Lissa laugh harder.

"Wait, didn't they hate each other, like ten minutes ago?" Once again it was Christian.

"We're girls, we get over it quickly," laughed Lissa, looking at the look on Christian and Dimitri's faces!

"Well, come one Rose we need to get going, unless you plan on staying here. Letting me find some girl, out in O...," he stopped, he'd almost told me where we where going!

"No, I think I will come with you, but if you don't watch it you will be sleeping on the floor," I laughed and went to my side of the car.

"Bye, Rose, see yah when you get back," said Christian pleasantly. I could tell he was doing it just to make Lissa happy. Too bad I'm not that nice.

"Bye Christian, this will be a nice break from your smart-ass mouth, but I guess I may miss you to." I laughed, I ran up and hugged him, I just couldn't resist. this day just couldn't get any better. He awkwardly patted me on the back, and then I detached myself from him ran gave Lissa another hug and hopped in the car. Dimitri was still standing outside.

"Hey, Comrade, are you getting in anytime soon? I could just take the tickets find some sexy guy to room with for the weekend. I'm sure I could have some fun."

"Do you really want to end some poor kids life?" he'd just made an excellent point. We were on our way. I reached over and grabbed his hand. This was going to be a long drive, but I could really care less, I was with the man I loved. My best-friend was treating me like a actual friend. I was over-joyed.

**(Alice)**

Oh, my Lord are Bella and Edward slow enough. I mean I swear you'd think that they were human.

"Hurry the hell up people. We don't have all day."

"Actually, we have centuries," Bella yelled at me. I just let out a low growl and she was down the stairs in a flash. Dragging an unhappy Edward after her.

"Are we ready to go, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Looks like it, let's get going, " he said before he had finished we where all out in the car. I looked around we have forgot somebody. Bella, seemed to realize this the same time I did. she slapped Edward and darted back into the house, and returned with Nessie. Nessie looked upset.

"Sorry, it was Edward's fault we forgot you. He's so slow sometimes," Bella got her laughing, and she was mad at Edward for forgetting her. This was going to be a fun trip, until Nessie started whining and that would be in about, oh, let's say an hour. She's so bored that's all we will hear out of her mouthfor about, lets say, 4 hours. Edward will try and entertain her everyway possible, but it won't work, Emmett will scare her to death, and that will get her crying, then Edward will get into it with Emmett. Wow, I sure am glad I'm driving! It's easier not to turn around and kill all of them. I may just brake the steering wheel though, and that wouldn't be a good thing!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ok, 4 the chapter is complete...Lol, this took forever, because i am sick!!! Stupid lil brother!! Lol, so I need to know how long you think this story should be?? that's all I have for tonight!! hope You enjoy it!! Can anyone guess where they are going?? It really isn't that hard!! the next chapter may take me a lil longer to get put up, because of me being sick, but t will be up within the next 2 days I promise. Well, i need 5 reviews before I even try and get the next chapter up. I gave up asking for 10 because I would only get 9 lol so I just figured forget it!! Lol, well, I hope you enjoy and remember review!! If you don't review I may just send the strigoiafter you!! With no Dimitri and no rose what would you possibly do??

what do you think of Lissa's personality?? do you think I should make someone come into the plot line, adn kind of mess up Dimitri and Rose's relationship, or would you rather it just be simple and romantic?? Do you want Adrian to join the plot line, or would you rather have Mia? would you like it really romantic or would you want some like mystery and stuff in it?? I am so unsure of what to write!! Well, thanks everyone who reviews. If you want send me a message. You have to use my actual E-mail address, because I cannot receive private messages!! Well, thanks every one so very much for reading!! Oh, yea I would also love to thank my Beta Lora, for helping me through all this. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't know where they where going to be staying and they would probably end up on the moon!! Lol so thanks everyone!!


	5. Arriving!

**OK, I am so sorry this took so long to get put out. I am dead tired, lol, I have been up since 2 a.m because the news was doing a documentary on our school and the band had to go play!! Well, my beta Lora typed up the first of this!! So a Major thanks to her, well i am in a really sad mood, so I am not really going to add much to what she typed. Its just been one of those times where, i just want to be alone. I hate having to admit that I maybe alone. No matter, how much people Say that they are there for me. I hate knowing that I am the only one i can trust! I'm not sure how my Friends could be so mean. I used to be the center of attention, but know I can sit down and everyone leaves. Even my best-friend. I hate this! So I am not sure when i will update again. I am going to give myself sometime to chill out, because with the mood I am in I may kill off Dimitri or something like that. i know everyone would hate me for that!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy!!**

(Rose)

We finally got out of the rental car after pulling in to Government Camp. The entire place had a rustic feel and when we pulled into to hotel, whoa, was it cool. The architecture was rustic setting, with log banisters and maple desks. Over all the entire effect was a beautiful mix between modern technology and pioneer innovation.

When we got our room it turned out we were on the 4th floor, or the top floor. Collin Lake Resort was basically a long, squat box. It was four stories high and maybe fifteen rooms long. It seems like a so-so hotel from the outside, but when you got inside the room it was wonderful.

You first walked into the dinning room/kitchen. In the kitchen there was a wonderfully stocked fridge (good for any dhampir) and mini-bar. It had a full kitchen and top of the line appliances. The dining room had a table that sat six in its high backed, heavily padded chairs. The room to the right was living room that had a love-seat, a couch, low coffee table, and a huge flat screen TV. And on the very right there was a wonderful deck with a grill on it and a completely breathtaking view of Mt. Hood . The next place we when to was the master bedroom in all it's king bed glory. I had a feeling that we weren't going to make much more of the tour before we got back here.

The master bathroom was as far as we got, we didn't even bother to check out the other bathroom and bed room, because the sight that greeted us was a glassed in shower and a large jetted bath. I laughed when Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew it, we barely have seen the whole suite! it figures, know I get to be worn out, but it is definitely worth it. (We all knows what happens after this part, this story is only rated teen!!)

**(2 hours later)**

We where both in the hot-tub. I was worn out, I didn't think it was possible to be this tired. I was leaning against Dimitri and he was gently stroking my hair. I sighed I knew I was going to have to get up. I got out of the tub, and Dimitri just looked shocked.

"Well, come on, we need to look at the rest of the rooms, no matter how much I want to fall back into the tub with you." I said while laughing. He just smiled at me and got up. We both got dressed, which to more time than it should have. We kept stopping to kiss. We finally managed to get dressed and to finish the tour of the rooms.

**( Alice ) **

Booyah! We'd finally made it to Collins Lake Resort. It was located in this totally wonderful small town call Government Camp. There were like no people around because, as it is in the north-west, there is was always slight cloud cover, which is always good for us. I'd picked these two days in particular just because there'd be cloud cover and 80 degree weather.

The resort was like a flat box and was completely gorgeous! I couldn't believe it! It was so perfect! Jasper and I'd be sharing a room! And Carilsle and Esme would have one, and Emmett and Rosalie would have on, and Edward and Bella'd have one. Poor Nessie had to share with her parents. I pitied her more than the humans in the rooms next to us.

The rooms were completely fantastic! There were big kitchen, which were fun to play with even though they didn't matter, and there were big ol' TVs, and lots of couches, and huge beds and baths. It took most of my attention to take it all in. But, of course, that wasn't hard because I have the attention span of a gnat!

It was utterly perfect! I mean, even the surrounding wood were chalk full of deer, bears, and mountain lions. Edward would be thrilled (if he ever got out of his bedroom). I was practically bouncing of the walls until I saw Jasper watching me. He looked excited, Oh, yeah maybe I should calm down.

"Want to go hunting?"

"I thought you where a physic not a mind reader," he joked.

"who said that I couldn't be both," i asked with mock hurt. He just laughed and we where out the window, into the wilderness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know i know it is really short, i am sorry. like i said not in the best of moods!! Well, thanks for reading. Please comment, feel free to message me if you like! you have to use my actual E-mail address tho. Does any one have any advice on how to deal with losing all of my friends?? I didn't think it was possible to hurt this much! **


	6. Confrontation!

**Ok, this is the next chapter. Writing this is keeping me from going into reality which sucks right now! So here goes nothing, i am trying to keep it in a happy setting!! I am so sorry that it is so late. WE just got power back, we had a big storm Wednesday, and my knees hurt. Down here we were under tornado drills all day, we only went to one class. So my day sucked. Then i get home, and my mom was gone so I had to unlock teh door and everything. WEll, I was unlocking it and the door started creaking so I stepped aside, becasue it sounded like it was going to fall. WEll, about when I stepped away, it fell down. I was just satnding there, I had so much fun trying to get it to stand back up. i will never ever do it again. WEll, I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry that it is so short.**

**Lora i have sent this to you like three times. Lol, I had to put it up, sorry I will send you the next chapter tho. Are you getting them, becasue my E-mail is screwing up so Im not usre if it is actually sending it. So give me soem clue that you are actually recieving them!! Lol, tahnks for betaing for me tho....**

**Diclaimer:I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**(Rose)**

"Dimitri, it's time to wake up," I said, while poking him in the side.

"It's to early," he replied sleepily.

"Babe, its your fault we where up so late," I said, and I watched a smmile light up his features. He was rememberwing what happened last night in the both room, the floor, the bed. Everywhere we could possiblt balance.

"You enjoyed every minute of it tho," he laughed. He sat up, and ran his hands throughout his hair. He looked so damn sexy in the morning light. I just wanted to throw him back on the bed.

"Yea, I did, but now I want to go swimming,"

"Let's go." we both went and got dressed, he came out in some plain red swim trunks, while I had on a white bathing bikini, that had polka-dots all overit. In varying colors. Lissa bought it for me, before we got dragged beck to the academy and this was the first time I have gotten to wear it.

We headed down to the pool, where there was a little girl swimming, her eyes where red, adn I immediatly froze. Strigoi. Here they just couldn't give me a break, could they? Dimitri noticed me freeze, and he looked at what I was looking at. There was only two other people at the pool. there was a guy with copper hair. then there was a girl with long chesnut hair. They didn't seem to notice the little girl.

the little girl climbed out of teh pool, and I noticed how she looked like the guy and teh woman. She must be there daughter. then why aren't they strigoi. I didn't think after that I attacked. Strigoi are not aloud to live. I am not about to give up my morals. As soon as I jumped the guy was on me. I was fighting to throw him off, and I noticed Dimitri was fighting the woman. The child was huddled in the corner crying. I faltered. This wasn't right, something about this is off. I heard someone gasp. I turned rigid, I was exposing us, its not everyday that you seen people fighiting down by the pool.

"You can just quit the little girl isn't strigoi," I looked up and saw a pixie looking girl. I was bleeding, i must have caught my leg on something. The guy standing behind the pixie was staring lustfully at the blood. The next thing I knew I was against the ground again. With the guy that was behind the pixie ontop of me. Everyone was trying to get him off me. Except Dimitri he was still fighting that woman, who just couldn't let the fact that we were going to kill her child go.

"Jasper, this isn't you. Stop now," said a big guy. I wasn't sure how he got here. there was a blonde looking model trying to help get him off me, but I had a feeling she wouldn't help much. I was freaking out, I had this feeling I was going to die. then he bit, I heard everyone around me yelling, and I felt reality slowly slipping away. i was soon gone, but this burning sensation took over my whole body. I wanted to scream I wanted to shriek but I bit my lip. this couldn't be happening.

**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok, I am sorry that this is so short, I promise Iw ill try and update soon. Look for my one-shot called White horse. find it and review it. Lol, welll, review and thanks everyone for reading. Sorry for any grammar errors. Oh, has anyone read the Southern Vampire Series books?? About Sookie Stackhouse. If you haven't you need to those books are awsome. Look for my newest story called Goodbye to you. It is still in works so it may be about two days before I get it up.....Well, thanks for reading bye bye ..........Oh, can anyone tell me, what happens in the book Dead To Worse. No matter where I go I can not find it, it came out in May so I know its out, but nowhere has it so if someone could email me and tell me what I happened I would be grateful. Does anyone know any other good vampire books?? **


	7. Dead, or not!

**So here is a new chapter I would like to think Jaq for writing some of this chapter!! I probaly would have took like a month to write it!! So, yea my lifeis slowly getting better. I am alwasy smiling and this week has shown me that I should really just slow down and see whats happening around me, then to be constantly laughing and carrying on. So some of my sadness is gone, and whats not will probaly come out in my wirting, but i am trying my best to stay in a happy mood. Which is hard!! WEll, enjoy the chapter. **

**P.S. Sorry Lora this to you, it was already basically spelled checked and everything. Lol, gotta say my chapters would probaly suck without you correcting them!! Whoooooo..........sorry!**

JPOV:

The smell of her blood was too over powering for me to stand. Wonderful scarlet liquid right their infrount of me.

Alice had tried to grab me as I darted around her to the girl. In less then a mille second I was on top of her with not a care in the world other then wanting the Lily smelling blood to run down my throat inside of running in her vains. My lips sank deep into her skin allowing me access to drink the blood.

My family's hands were trying to grab me off the girl and another pair of hands were also grabbing at me, but I didn't need their help to stop drinking, as seconds after the blood started running down my throat it tasted off. It was like it was flowing down my throat but it was dry, unappealing, making me want to get the foul taste out of my mouth.

As I relished her I was shoved away from her, while I think Carlisle darted forward to attend to her.

Then the realization struck me. I had let my venom get into her bloodstream! She would be in Edward's words "damned, never to get into heaven. An eternal damnation." And it was my entire fault! If I had of had more self control then things like this wouldn't happen.

I let my head drop to the lowest point that I could get it to and wallowed in my self-pity. A small hand that I would know anywhere rubbed my back, while a thin arm hugged me around my neck. Alice. My darling Alice. How could she ever have picked someone like me? Someone who can't control his bloodlust? The comparison is like Jesus and the Devil being best friends! Good and evil.

"Jasper, please stop thinking like that." Alice said as if she could read my mind, not Edward. "No, but Edward is telling me everything." Concern radiated off her, so much so that I felt extremely guilty for making her feel like that.

She gave me a tight squeeze and I squeezed her back trying to make her get out of the concerned state she was in at the moment. My feelings and needs would always and have always been pushed aside for Alice.

Her small hand left my back and slowly lifted my chin up so that I was looking at her dead straight in the eyes. In her eyes I could see the disgusting red color that my eyes had turned.

"Stop, right now. Stop feeling guilty for yourself ok. It wasn't your fault ok, it could have happened to anyone, just please come and see how she is doing ok." She pleaded, while her voice made me want to do anything she would tell me to do. So with that we both headed up the elevator to another floor, probably to the room where she was staying.

There she was, lying on the bed thrashing around.

"Dimitri!" she suddenly cried out.

Then I noticed the other man who was on the floor next to the bed looking as if he might die from watching this girl go through the pain that she was currently in. He must have been Dimitri, as his was worried so much it was even making me worry for the girl even more then what I already was!

For three days she continued to cry out in pain and for the man. No one spoke a word apart from the man's occasional question to Carlisle about what was happening. But Carlisle never replied, to him in words. Instead he just shook his head, and soon he just stopped asking, and just stared at the girl in pain. The man slept but not for long and he was always restless when he was asleep, no matter how much I helped. Then everything was silent as one of the three hearts still beating in the room gave it's finial thump.

Dimitri must have noticed it also, becasue he sent out waves of worry. The girl slowly opened her eyes, and Alice and Carlisle where over at the bed holding her down. She looked shocked, she started to struggle against them, but they where using all there strength. She couldn't move. Something in my mind snapped, if she was a new-born she would be able to sing them right off her. Edward looked at me, her heart most definatly was not beating.

"Alice, let her go she isn't going to attack anyone." Edward said, his voice was edgy with atticapation, and I actually could feel the fear coming off the guy. He knew Carlisle was a doctor and thats why he wasn't speaking up.

"Get the hell off of me," the girl screamed. She was fighting back with all of her strength. She oculdn't have been changed!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Another chapter. yay, not sure when the next one will be up!! I will, try and hurry, lol, Oh, bye the way thank you Lora first your sick and now guess what I am sick!!! How could you do this to mee??**


	8. Uhhh Ohhh!

**New chapter, I have been working on it for a while now and I just can't seem to get it to a piont where I like it. So I may take it down later if I can get a better version of it written for you!! So lets see how good you think this one is!! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter, it is getting annoying. Well, I think everyone knows by now that I don't own Vampire Academy no matter how much I want to!!!**

**(Rose)**

Everything was so painful, it felt like my whole body was on fire. Everything burned, but I just couldn't pass out and let go of all the pain. Something was there holding me there, making sure that I know every single spark of pain that runs through my body. I just wanted to die, the ghosts where waving me towards them, but i couldn't go and leave Dimitri here. This was meant to be romantic for the both of us.

After about a day of this terrible pain, the burning got stronger for about half the day and then it stopped. I wanted Dimitri I wanted someone here to let me know I wasn't alone. FOr once in my life I was truly scared. I was scared that Dimitri had got killed, I would never see his face again.

(2 Days Later)

The burning stopped and I felt teh same as before. When I tryed to sit up someone held me down. I saw Dimitri in the corner of the room. I wanted to run and jump in his arms. I could see no emotion on his face, but his eyes showed a whole different story. He was worried he didn't know what was going on and he just wanted me to be OK. I fought against whoever was holding me down. To no avail I didn't move them a inch. I was screaming from now the pixie looking girl and a man where holding me down. Dimitri looked worried.

"Alice, let her go she isn't going to attack anyone." said a voice. Right now he was my only chance of getting out of there reach. they just kept holding me down they weren't going to let me go.

"Get the hell off of me," I screamed one final time. They din't even look at me.

"Look, if she was a new born she would have done broke out of your hold, she wouldn't be here fighting you." the hands on me loosened but didn't completely let me go.

"Whats going one?" asked Dimitri I had never been so glad to hear his voice. The hands completely let me go, and I ran to Dimirti. I jumped up and wrapped my hands around his neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist. WE where enjoying just having one another there. that was when the man who had held me down spoke.

"WE thought she was changed," he said "My name is Carisle and this is Alice, Jasper, Edward." he said pointing at each of the faces. They all looked like normal people. Jasper, it was him he was the one who bit me. He had fangs. Did I dream all of that. No it was to real I could feel all the pain. It was so intense, I could feel his fangs sink into my neck, but standing here in front of me he just looked like a sad human. How could that be??

"That I changed into what," I asked iritably.

Everyone looked at each other and they all seemed to have different opinions on what to say. I felt sorry for the one called Jasper he looked as if he was in trouble. No one answered me and I just stood there looking at all the faces. DImitri had his arm around my shoulders and when the one called Carisle satrted to talk it tightened.

"A vampire," He said. He looked so serious. "What are you?"

I started laughing a vampire he really expects me to believe that. Yea, I may have been in pain for the last three days but I am not stupid. I stopped laughing when he said the last part. How could he know that there was anything different about me. I felt DImitri's arm tighten even more and I was sure I hadn't imagined him asking.

If anyone ever finds out about Dhampirs we are in serioous trouble.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know I know it has taken me forever to update. Sheww.... I am really sorry. I will try and update faster. Life is hectic. **


	9. We want to go!

**Well, here is a chapter of mix-up. I am back for now. I'm not sure how long tho, so I really have no set time to finish this story I am just working on it in my spare time. So, review and tell me what you think. Also, any idea would help out bunches =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy no matter how much I wish I did =[ **

**(Dimitri)**

"A vampire," He said. He looked so serious. "What are you?"

My arm tightened around Rose, she was laughing. I will have to ask later what is so funny about this. If anyone finds out about dhampirs or the rest of our world we would most definitely be dead. Rose finally stopped laughing and looked at them. They looked curious and little one that they called Alice, just looked at us smiling like she already knew.

"they are like us, just different sorta, they still sleep and they don't sparkle when they go out into the sunlight." she said, everyone in the room was looking at her. "They call themselves dhampirs, and they protect others like them." I was just staring at her in shock. She smiled at me.

"Whoa...what?" Rose stuttered, she had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Well, I just said what you all would have said sooner or later," She looked around the room everyone had puzzling looks on there face.

"How did you know that," Rose asked Rose was going to play innocent. The pixie smiled at her, and then got a distance look in her eyes. "Don't even try to play innocent I see everything that's going to happen," Rose looked at her.

"Everything?" rose asked she had a smile on her face. I was still in shock they figured out our secret without anyone having to tell them anything. "But everything changes"

"That's very true but you can see the path that every ones life takes," Alice responded. Alice didn't mind her actions being questioned.

"So, know that you know about us, what are you going to do," I asked. My voice had dread in it. We would be in major trouble when we got back home. We where due back two days ago, so we would already be in trouble for staying to long.

"We want to come with you," Said Alice everyone turned to look at her.

"We do," asked the blonde.

"Yes, I do, I want to see how tough all these kids think they are."Said the big one.

* * *

So, I know its short, but like I said this story isn't my main priority right now. Sorry, but I will update this one when ever i have time to.


	10. Here We Go again!

_Italics: thoughts._

**Bold: Conversation away from them that all Cullen's can hear.**

EDPOV:

So it had been decided that we were all too quickly pack up after that little scene out by the pool that we should all quickly leave. So we were all currently packing.

"Edward are you sure that there safe to be around? I don't want to get Nessie hurt." Bella spoke in a low voice.

"Bella, it will be fine." But in my head I added hopefully.

"Shh, don't speak so loud. If Rose is a vampire she could hear you and get offended." While zipping her suitcase or rather her mini-store closed. Oh, what dangers Alice is when she is shopping, of course evryone knows that already.

"It's ok Bella; she isn't paying attention to us."

_It's so creepy. Who are these strange people and why do they want to come with us back to school? I mean who in there right mind would go to school out of free will? Well maybe if Dimitri was the teacher…_

I quickly pulled out of her head as she started to recall nights or rather days spent with Dimitri.

Quickly picking up Bella's suitcase and my own I led her out into the hall where the rest of our family was waiting with there things.

_Rose had better hurry up. I don't want to get on the wrong side of these Vampires?_

"**Rose quickly."** We all heard come from a few floors down

"**Ok, ok I'm coming comrade."** Just as the elevator pinged and it descended.

"Ok guys lets go." Carlisle said just as he came out of his room, carrying his and Esme's suitcases.

Another ping sounded and the doors of the elevator opened for us with a smiling Alice leading the way. She was super excited about this new adventure.

When we arrived downstairs Rose had an annoyed look on her face while she glanced around the room for us before spotting us as we exited the elevators. Carlisle went straight over to the manager's desk to pay where I noticed Dimitri was at as well.

"_About time they get here."_ I continued to scan her brain for anything that may indicate an attack on one of the people inside the hotel but she was too concerned with curing us that she didn't notice the human scents around her.

"_Edward is she thinking about the blood? I can't pick anything up that will indicate an attack from her." Jasper asked._ In responses I gave him a small look to the left then to the right to shake my head. _"Hmm, strange…"_ His thoughts trailing off as Carlisle re- appeared holding a map that had been drawn on.

"Were going to follow Dimitri and Rose but incase we get split up I have a mapped that they marked for us." He said leading the way out of the hotel.

We all got in our seperate cars, and took off. We where behind Rose and Dimitri.

"Daddy, mommy, where are we going?" A little voice asked from the backseat. I turned my head and smiled at her, she looked so innocent sitting in the backseat. She looked as if she was six maybe seven at the most. I still couldn't get over how much she resembled her mother.

"We are going to a place called St. Vlads for short," I said while grinning at her. Alice and Jasper where riding with us this time seeing as Emmetts last "game" damaged Alice's porche. So, now she wasn't taking any chances with her "Baby."

She just looked at me, an then went back to looking out the window.

"Edward, they are trying to trick us, they gave us the wrong directions, we have lost them already, they pulled off back there. The map says to turn left up at the next turn, but in reality turn right. It will show them not to mess with the amazing Alice" Alice said, at teh end she struck a pose, and Nessie busted out laughing.

"Gotcha," I muttered. Alice never ceases amazing me. She is always so energetic, it's a wonder Jasper is still alive.

(An hour later)

We pulled up into a driveway for teh school, when we got out there was a shocked Rose and DImitri staring at us. They stole a glance at each otehr and tehn went back to gaping at us. It was really hard not to laugh when they where standing there with there mouths wide open.

"Hmm, so this is St. Vlads! Wow" Alice exclaimed while running up to Rose, she then started talking animatidly, half of which I am pretty sure wasn't even in English, or nay other language for taht matter. I truly think sometimes taht she has a language of her own. Rose was just shaking her head acting like she new what the hell was going on. "We are going to have some much fun and EEE!! I can't believe it!" Alice was jumping up and down and I think she might have sent Rose into permanent shock. Dimitri had left to get the headmistress of the school.

Soon Dimitri and a woman walked out. "Welcome to St. Vladimirs," she said.

* * *

**EE, finally I update! YAY! Okayy, well you gotta thank Jaq for writing this chapter for me! I just wrote the end. I will try and get a new chapter up soon. **

**Also check out the new story my friend wrote for Vampire Academyy, its on my account! Check it out, mature audiences only. **


	11. Welcome To the Academy!

**OhhhKayy, everyone I am going to try to get this story back on track. I know I have been really caught up with marching band and everything like that but I swear I will try to get this finished. I am not going to say I will get a chapter up every few days or anything like that, because then I know I probably will not but I will start actually trying. I do not live on the computer even though I live on Twitter. (Psss add me on there Blondie_2013) Therefore, if someone wants to remind me when I do not get a chapter up, I would so love them, they would have to remind me on Twitter. **

**Therefore, here we go Imma get this chapter finished and start on the next chapter, and my newest story I am going to write for Vampire Academy. On the other hand, I may write a new one for House of Night or start back on the old one. Hmm, not sure, any suggestions? **

**Disclaimer: I own neither series! I wish I did though, but sadly, I am just a little bitty blonde who lives in Tennessee in the middle of nowhere. Ha-ha, I do own a chicken though, and damn am I scared of it…...Oo I also want to own Miley Cyrus song Party In The USA I sooo love it! It is amazing! She actually rocked it for once, haha! **

(Alice's P.O.V)

"We are here, we are here!" I randomly started jumping around. Everyone started looking at me but I was so excited! I just kept jumping around until, I heard Nessie start laughing, and then she started dancing with me. We dance around for quiet a while with everyone just staring at us. Until the woman who had walked out started talking to all of us, we stopped dancing to listen to her.

"Well, you sure seem excited," said the woman, I wasn't sure what her name was, I couldn't tell what her name was and that shocked me. Why didn't I see her in the future? I stopped jumping but Nessie was still jumping. My whole family turned around and looked at me. To tell the truth I didn't remember any visions except coming into the academy doors and then everything went blank. "How about we go in," I just kind of looked at her, I was sort of freaked out that I couldn't see anything, it was like those damned wolves, they where blank like there was nothing there.

"Rose," yelled a voice, and out came a blonde running as fast as she could, she smiled at Rose, and they hugged. Then her gaze shifted to all of us, and she just looked at us, then a guy came running up behind her, he looked to be out of breath.

"Well, Rose, did you have fun on your "Trip", he said it like a dirty word and that got him and rose going, it was quiet funny to watch and soon my whole family was watching them and laughing quietly, Dimitri was just watching amusement evident on his face, while the blonde was trying to get Rose off the guy. They looked to be having fun, they didn't look like they seriously where ready to kill each other. It was like a family moment. It was cute, it reminded me of our home life, now that we usually have Jacob over we all fought at first but eventually it turned into more of a loving way. I didn't know how that happened we where two different species but it was still normal for us.

"Hi, I am Lissa, and this is Christian," the blonde introduced herself from the ground where she had been dragged down by Rose. "I thought since no one else was going to introduce us, I would," then she looked at how they where all on the ground "I could have done it with some more grace though," and then she laughed.

We all introduced ourselves to them and we shook hands, Lissa and Rose looked like they where reconnecting after not seeing each other for a few days, you could really see how close they where. They where so close, my family was close but they where like Bella, and me they where that close you could tell they would do anything for each other.

We all eventually made it into the school, and got class schedules, Esme and Carlisle were going to just hang out on Campus and help with little things, and Nessie was going onto another campus with the other elementary students, even though she did not really need to, she could have been with the older kids.

The thing that I didn't like was that they didn't have us in fighting classes they had us in Moroi classes, which sucked, We weren't here to be taken care of. We could fight just as well as everyone else could.

I didn't really care though, we would still fight, we all went and got situated for the first day, the sun was still shining but everyone was getting ready for bed. This was going to be weird not being aloud to leave our bedrooms when the sun was coming up it really sucked when you didn't need to sleep. I was so wired up; I don't have a roommate, so I could basically run around the room decorating all day/night.

I was so happy we where finally here, but I still couldn't see anything from the future it was weird not knowing what was going to happen. I could learn to deal with it; Kirova told me that they had magical barriers around to keep out strigoi of the place. Since they didn't want the kids having to face that this early on in their lives, there was no way they could get through the barrier, but that barrier wouldn't allow me to use my physic powers. Jasper could still sense the emotions and Edward was still picking up some thoughts of some thoughts from others, I was the only one without my powers.

This was going to be such a fun time! I am so excited about being here it will be such a new experience. I can't wait for my first class!

**YAY, I gotta new chapter up! Yippee, okay now major important question. What classes should they have to take? I have to know that before I can write the next chapter, so please review this. **

**Sorry that it isn't to long, I atcually thoght it was a lot longer looks like I was worng! **


End file.
